


After it All

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gender Neutral, Mute Player, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: When it’s all over, Gladion turns to you and says, “You know, I’m really glad I met you,” like he’s surprised, before he turns and walks away.You don’t see him again for another two years.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of lied when I said I was gonna write this after I finished the game. I just couldn't wait!
> 
> Anyways, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic about the Main Character learning how to deal with depression. The pairing is Gladion/Reader or Gladion/Player, so if you're not into that, run now. Though I'm not sure why you would have clicked on this in the first place if you weren't down for that when it is CLEARLY STATED IN THE TAGS.
> 
> Anywho. This fic will also contain mentions of Hau/Lillie, though its not ever stated if they are in a relationship. 
> 
> The characters are two years older than they are in cannon so Hau, Lillie, and MC will be 13 and Gladion (who I headcannon as two years older) is 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a suicide attempt so if that bothers you, please skip that section! Its pretty obvious where that section begins but in case you miss it, IT BEGINS WITH THE SENTENCE: "Everything is fuzzy and white..."
> 
> KEY: "Speaking"  
> 'Mouthing'  
> :Signing:
> 
> That's all my notes for now! I will summarize the suicide attempt at the end of the chapter for those of you who decide to skip it.
> 
> ENJOY!

When it’s all over, Gladion turns to you and says, “You know, I’m really glad I met you,” like he’s surprised, before he turns and walks away.

You don’t see him again for another two years.

~

After you finish your island challenge, you spend your time travelling between the islands, catching every different kind of pokemon you encounter and filling your pokedex. You go home for a visit about once every week, because mom would kill you if you didn’t, but there isn’t much to do on Melemele island anymore. Not since you caught every pokemon native to Melemele about two weeks ago.

You don’t really notice until you run into Hau about two months after finishing your island challenge. You’re _lonely_. You didn’t think it was possible, not with all your pokemon to keep you company, but you’ve missed travelling with him; completing your challenge with him. He’s your best friend, aside from Lillie, and you haven’t seen him in two months. Granted, you haven’t seen Lillie in that amount of time either, but at least she has an excuse. She’s busy helping her mom recover from her episode of ‘ _absolute crazy_ ’.

“Hey!” Hau calls, running towards you. “Guess what!”

‘What?’ you mouth back, because Hau is actually really good at lip-reading.

“I finished my island challenge!” Hau exclaims.

Oh… That certainly explains why you haven’t seen him in so long.

You clap your hands together and mouth, ‘Congratulations!’

Hau folds his arms behind his head and grins at you.

“Thanks,” he says, “I just got back today. You’re the first person I’ve told!”

‘You should tell Lillie too,’ you remind him. ‘I’m sure she’d be happy to hear.’

Hau’s whole face lights up at your suggestion, and he jumps up and down in excitement.

“Oh man, yeah!” he shouts. “I haven’t talked to Lillie in for _ever_! We should all meet up and have a party!”

You roll your eyes fondly and say, ‘Of course, it’ll be a masalada party, right?’

“Hell yeah!” Hau says, pumping his fist in the air as he jumps. “Oh! Oh, we should invite Gladion too!”

You freeze for a second, eyes widening at the mention of Gladion. Thankfully, Hau doesn’t seem to notice your reaction. He keeps rambling off names of people you should invite to the party.

You nod along with him, but your mind is elsewhere. You haven’t seen Gladion since the day he walked away from you; from your offer of friendship. You aren’t mad, because how could you be mad at him? He’s so sad and miserable all the time, it’s hard to even find a reason to _be_ mad at him.

But he still walked away from you, and you’re upset about that.

You care a lot about Gladion; you want to see him happy. You know he has duties to the Aether Foundation, but you also know that won’t make him happy. Travelling and battling his pokemon is what makes him happy. You know because you’ve seen the thrill, the excitement in his eyes every time you battled him. That is what he loves.

That probably explains why, two hours later, you and Hau are opening a video chat with Gladion to invite him to Hau’s party.

“Hey, Gladion!” Hau chirps, the second Gladion’s familiar face appears on the screen.

“What the fuck do you want?” Gladion says in his usual snappish way.

You force a smile on your face because hearing his voice makes you miss him more, but if you ever let on that you miss hanging out with him, it’ll just force him further away.

“I finished my island challenge!” Hau tells him. “We’re throwing a party to celebrate! You’ll come, won’t you? Lillie already said she would, and it’s been forever since all of us hung out!”

“I’m busy,” Gladion snaps, but his eyes are soft so you know he doesn’t mean it. “Unless there was anything important you needed…?”

Hau frowns.

“You’re always so busy,” he pouts. “You should really take a rest and come hang out with us sometime.”

“I am the head of Aether Foundation, Hau, in case you’ve forgotten,” Gladion says sharply. “I don’t have time to hang out.”

And, with that, he ends the call.

“ _Rude_ ,” Hau says.

You almost nod along with him, but then you think of the bags under Gladion’s eyes; the way his shoulders slumped. You wonder if he’s getting enough sleep; if he’s eating properly.

Hau gently touches your shoulder and asks, “Are you alright?”

‘Gladion looks unhealthy,’ you mouth in response.

Hau’s face darkens slightly.

“You noticed that too, huh?” he says. “Yeah, I don’t think he’s sleeping enough.”

You frown down at your hands. Maybe if you paid a visit to Aether Foundation and talked to Gladion in person, he would listen. But what would you say? How would you say it? It’s not as if Gladion knows sign language, smart though he is. And why would he even listen to you? He made it quite clear at your last meeting that you’re not friends.

“Well, it’s not like we can do anything,” Hau says, patting your back gently. “We’ll keep an eye on it. If it gets any worse, I guess one of us will have to go talk to him. Probably you.”

You roll your eyes, but it’s a good idea. Lillie lives at the Aether Foundation with Gladion, taking care of their mother. Maybe she’ll be willing to keep an eye on her brother for you.

~

You don’t go to Hau’s party.

The day of the party is like any other day, except for the fact that you can’t find the motivation to get out of bed. You lock yourself in your room and refuse to talk to anyone. Even when Lillie comes over an hour after the party was supposed to have started and asks if you’re alright, you refuse to let her in.

You don’t know what’s wrong with you. You’ve never felt this way before and you can’t seem to break yourself out of your funk.

You spend a lot of time either curled up in bed, sleeping, or staring at the swiss army knife you’ve taken to carrying around in your pocket. You don’t know why. Something in you is screaming but you feel dead and emotionless.

You ignore the voice in your head that says pain is what you need to feel alive again and roll over to go to sleep.

The next day, you pack your bag and leave before your mom gets up. You don’t know where you’re going, but you want to find more pokemon battles. Maybe the thrill of battling will ease your inner pain for a while.

~

The next year and a half passes slowly. Every day is a struggle to even get out of bed in the morning, but somehow you force yourself to do it.

You ignore texts from your friends and mom and spend every day looking for more battles to fight.

Scars start popping up on your wrists from days without battles, but you hide them with arm warmers and ignore the looks you get.

You stop visiting home after getting in a fight with mom over travelling and just spend your nights in roadside motel rooms. Some nights, when you can’t sleep, you go out pokemon hunting, even though you’ve already filled your pokedex with all the pokemon you can find in the Alola region.

Anything to keep your mind off the growing depression inside you.

You think about Gladion sometimes, wondering if he’s okay, but you never let your thoughts focus on him for too long. It hurts to think about him and you don’t know why.

~

One day, you answer a video chat from Lillie without thinking.

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU BEEN ANSWERING ANYONE’S TEXTS??” Lillie shrieks as soon as you pick up. “DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE’VE ALL BEEN?? BROTHER IS OUT LOOKING FOR YOU BECAUSE NO ONE KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!!”

You hang up without waiting for her to say anymore. Lillie calls back twice, but you ignore it both times.

Gladion is looking for you. You don’t know why, but that makes you inexplicably sad. He’s taking time out of his work to search for your worthless ass.

You don’t even want him to find you.

That night, you down half a bottle of sleeping pills and flop down on the bed in your motel room to cry yourself to sleep.

~

Everything is fuzzy and white and you feel wonderful for the first time in years. You’re floating away on a bed of clouds and none of the depression that had been weighing you down for the past two years can touch you.

Suddenly, someone is shaking you and calling your name. You think you see Gladion’s bleary face swimming in your vision for a second before it fades away. You’re being hauled upright and dragged away from your comfortable bed of clouds and you try to protest but your throat feels clogged with cotton. You panic for a second because you can’t breathe and everything hurts and you just want it to stop. No one told you dying would be this painful.

Two fingers are suddenly shoved down your throat and then you’re throwing up everything in your stomach and its awful. When your throat clears, your vision is still a little fuzzy, but now you can see Gladion’s face hovering near you, a worried expression on his features.

You feel bad for worrying him. You never meant to hurt anyone, you were just in so much pain that you wanted it to stop. You didn’t think anyone would find you until after you were dead. For a moment, you regret that Gladion was the one to find you.

Then, you slip into the darkness.

~

The next time you wake up, its sometime in the afternoon. Gladion is sitting next to you on the bed, reading a book. He sets it down when he notices you stirring.

“Are you alright?” he asks gently, and your so thrown by the tone of his voice that you don’t register what he said at first.

When your brain finally catches up and realizes what he said, you wince because how are you supposed to tell him that your fine, physically, but you’re dying inside?

“I learned sign language,” Gladion says quietly, catching your attention. “You can just sign whatever it is you want to say.”

Your brain short circuits again at that because… Gladion learned sign language? Why? It’s not as though anyone he actually cares about is deaf or mute, so what purpose would he have for learning it? Unless… he learned it for you…? But that doesn’t make sense. Why would he learn it for you?

_:Why would you learn sign language?:_

Gladion sighs and says, “Because of you, idiot. I can’t read lips and it’s too much of a hassle to wait for you to write everything out every time or have you communicate through someone else. I wanted to be able to talk to you.”

_:But we’re not friends:_

“I was lying to myself,” Gladion snorts with no amusement. “You were always my friend.”

You stare at him, because you never thought you would hear those words come out of Gladion’s mouth. And suddenly you know why you felt so miserable every time you thought about him.

You’re in love with him.

Isn’t that a funny thought? To have fallen in love with the very person who claimed you as a rival. You snort involuntarily at the thought.

“What?” Gladion snaps, glaring at you.

_:Sorry, it wasn’t anything you said. I thought of something funny just now:_

Gladion watches you suspiciously for a moment before asking, “Are you alright?” again.

This time, you nod, because it’s true. You’re still depressed and you don’t want to move from this spot for a long time yet, but you don’t feel like you’re dying inside anymore. It’s like a heavy weight has been lifted from your chest for the first time in two years.

You feel like you’re going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide attempt summary: The MC downs half a bottle of sleeping pills. Gladion comes in as they are laying in bed and forces them into the bathroom to throw up. MC passes out after throwing up and Gladion moves them back to the bed to wait for them to wake up.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!
> 
> A little note: I kept the MC's name anonymous in this chapter, but they're going to need a name in future chapters. I picked two possible names and I am letting you, the reader, pick which one you like best. Its important as this story will be exploring sexual situations in later chapters.
> 
> The MC will remain gender neutral for the entire story, but the name will determine their sex. The names I have picked are Sol (a more masculine name) and Luna (a more feminine name). You can vote for either name in the comments and the one with the most votes by next tuesday will be the name I go with.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion doesn’t talk much and you never speak at all, so the two of you fit together seamlessly.  
> Maybe that’s why, when he accidentally bumps his shoulder against yours, you slip your hand into his and squeeze it once before letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's only tuesday and I've already got this chapter up and ready to go. Truthfully I had it ready on Saturday, but I had to wait until tuesday to count the votes for the name. But seriously, I'm amazed at myself. I pounded out over 2k words in under a week with finals going on? IMPRESSIVE! Anyways...
> 
> And the votes are in! Drumroll please ;)  
> (badadadadadadadum!)
> 
> Sol won with 24 votes while Luna had 20!
> 
> Sorry to those of you who were hoping for Luna. I hope you won't ragequit on the story though just because the protagonist has a penis. That would be sad.
> 
> Anyways, I had a lot of people make comments about the character's gender/sex, so I want to make a few things clear. JUST BECAUSE THE MC HAS MALE ANATOMY DOES NOT MEAN THEY ARE A MALE BY GENDER. This character is AGENDER, meaning THEY DO NOT HAVE A GENDER. I chose to write them like this because I want anyone to be able to identify with them, regardless of sex, gender, or race. If you have any other questions about this, please feel free to ask. I don't want anyone feeling confused by this.
> 
> Now on to my next note :) I am NOT a fan of slow burn fics. So, while this will not be a fast burn fic by any means, there will also be little angst and dancing around their feelings. They will get straight to the point because I SAY THEY WILL! Any questions? 
> 
> KEY: "Speaking"  
> 'Mouthing'  
> :Signing:
> 
> Have fun <3

You wake up in the morning feeling better than you have in months. A quick glance around the room tells you that Gladion is nowhere to be seen and you panic for a moment, thinking that you dreamed him up. But then you see his bag on the floor and register the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and relax. He’s still here.

You flop back down on the bed and stare at the ceiling, waiting for your heartbeat to slow down. As you do, you hear the shower turn off and your heart speeds up all over again.

How will he come out of the bathroom? Will he be fully dressed without a hair out of place? Or will he be in just a towel? You blush at the thought.

You never used to care so much about these things. You never really cared much about people in general. Not in this sense at least. Even Gladion, who has always made your heart race with excitement and something undistinguishable, never used to make you feel like this. What is it about him now that makes this so different?

The door to the bathroom opens and the sound pulls you from your thoughts. You glance over to see Gladion wearing nothing but black jeans and running a towel through his hair.

You can feel your face heating up at the sight of him.

God _damn_ is he beautiful.

Gladion pulls the towel back from his face and lets it fall to rest on his shoulders. His hair is a mess, but the way it frames his face makes you suck in a sharp breath.

Gladion looks up at you, making a strange face. You realize he probably heard you sucking in air like a dying fish and blush even harder. You swear if this keeps up your face will turn into a tomato.

“What are you making that face for?” Gladion asks, voice sharp.

You trail your eyes obviously down his chest in response. He’s not muscular by any means—he’s actually kinda scrawny—but he’s still got wiry muscle that shows on his chest.

Gladion looks down at himself and makes a face like he just realized he’s shirtless. Then you have the pleasure of watching Gladion Aether’s face go completely red.

It’s cute enough to make you forget your earlier embarrassment and you let out a silent giggle.

“Oh, shut up!” Gladion snaps, still blushing profusely and you cackle harder.

Gladion throws up his hands in an obvious sign of defeat and goes to dig in his bag. He soon pulls out a plain black t-shirt and slips it on over his head, discarding the towel on the floor. He sits down on the floor and begins the process of putting on his shoes. You watch him from the bed, observing the changes in his appearance and demeaner.

Two years ago, Gladion would never have let you see him this open. You doubt he would have even taken a shower with you in the room next door. And he certainly would never have been so careless as to let you see him half naked. Of course, two years ago, Gladion also wouldn’t have trekked across four islands looking for you. He’s changed in other physical ways as well. He’s shot up like a weed in the past two years, and now stands a good six inches taller than you. His hair is longer and he doesn’t wear it slicked back anymore (though that might just be because he’s fresh out of the shower). His bangs still fall over one eye though, and you find yourself almost relieved that hasn’t changed.

Gladion sighs and leans back on his hands, alerting you that he’s done fussing with his shoes. Your eyes travel back up to his face to find him looking back at you.

He smirks and says, “See something you like?”

You flush and look away, signing _:Shut up!:_

You glance back at him when you hear him snort to see he’s covered his mouth with his hand and is laughing quietly into it. It makes you smile, to see him so happy and open, so you just sit back and bask in the moment.

When Gladion gets his laughter back under control, he takes a deep breath to steady himself and then looks at you with a serious expression.

“Before I came looking for you, everyone made me promise to bring you home,” he tells you, and you swear your heart stops because you _really_ don’t want to go home. “Listen, Sol. I get if you don’t want to go home yet, but we’re going to have to go back in a month whether you like it or not, because I’ve got work to do. As much as I would love to go trapezing around the islands with you, I can’t.”

You frown and look away.

_:You can’t just go back without me?:_

Gladion doesn’t answer you right away. You hear a rustle of his clothes and, a second later, his hand is on your cheek, forcing you to look him in the eye.

His eyes are startlingly green.

“I promised your mom I would bring you home, and damnit but I’m gonna keep my promise,” he says. “So we can do whatever you want for about a month, but then I’m dragging you home kicking and screaming if I have to.”

You raise an eyebrow.

_:You realize I’ve never actually screamed in my life?:_

“Shut up, it was a figure of speech.”

Gladion steps back and stands up straight, dropping his hand from your cheek. You immediately miss the warmth of his hand, but don’t do anything to protest his actions.

A flash of something like disappointment crosses his face, but it’s gone before you can get a read on it and you wonder if you simply imagined it.

 _:I’m gonna take a shower:_ you sign, quickly standing up and moving to gather your clothes.

You hear Gladion sigh behind you and he says, “Don’t take too long. There’s supposed to be a storm coming this evening so we should aim to be at the next motel before nightfall.”

You duck into the bathroom, glancing at your reflection as you pass the mirror. You look like hell. Your hair is limp and greasy and there are dark circles under your eyes. You feel the tight worm of depression work its way inside you again, but shake it off before it can grow any bigger. Gladion is here, he came looking for you; he wants to travel with you.

You duck your head to hide your smile.

~

After a quick shower, you and Gladion pack your backpacks and set out, bidding the receptionist goodbye as you go.

You spend the day walking in companionable silence, sometimes talking about little things that come to mind, like new movies that are coming out and good books you’ve read, but staying away from the heavier topics like how things are going back home.

You learn from your conversations, that Gladion really likes fantasy adventure novels, something you would never have guessed from him. He says it’s because he grew up reading history books and when he ran away he started looking for new things.

You also discover that his favorite color is red, rather than the assumed black.

“Black is a _shade_ , not a color,” Gladion says haughtily when you ask.

Most of the time though, little is said between the two of you. The silence doesn’t feel awkward though. It’s comfortable and easy. Gladion doesn’t talk much and you never speak at all, so the two of you fit together seamlessly.

Maybe that’s why, when he accidentally bumps his shoulder against yours, you slip your hand into his and squeeze it once before letting go.

Gladion gives you an unreadable look for it, but doesn’t say anything. You consider it a win.

~

You don’t make it to the roadside motel before the rain starts.

One minute, the sun is shining and the next there are clouds rolling in and rain pouring down on you. You take one look at Gladion, black clothes wet and clinging to him in all the right places but the most ridiculous, pained expression on his face, and burst out laughing.

It’s pouring rain and you’re soaking wet, but you’re so _happy_.

“What the fuck are you laughing for?!” Gladion snaps. “Fucking _run_ you retard!”

If it were anyone else yelling at you like that, you would feel hurt. But this is _Gladion_ , who shows affection with sharp edged words and angry glares. So you just laugh.

Gladion huffs out in annoyance and grabs your wrist, pulling you along behind him as he runs.

You both sprint the last half mile to the motel, taking shelter from the rain in the lobby. You both double over, gasping for breath. When you get your breathing under control and look up, Gladion is looking back at you, mouth slightly open as though he’d been about to say something before he saw something breathtaking and the words were lost.

‘What?’ you mouth at him, because there’s no way it’s you Gladion is staring at like that.

His mouth snaps closed and he stands up straight, stalking up to the counter and ordering a room from the receptionist. You stand where he left you, a frown furrowing your brow and lips downturned. You have _no idea_ what that was about.

When Gladion gets the key for your room, he grabs your wrist and hauls you along behind him. The room is just down the walkway, and there’s a roof over your heads, but the wind is still bitingly cold, and you shiver slightly.

Gladion opens the door to your room, ushers you inside, and closes it behind himself, locking it as he goes. He walks up to the bed and collapses face down on it. You want to ask him if he’s alright, but you also don’t want him to snap at you. So you just go to sit gingerly on the bed next to him.

“You can have the shower first,” Gladion mumbles into the pillow.

You touch his shoulder, but he refuses to respond to you, so you collect your clean clothes and step into the bathroom.

The water is warm and the shower is refreshing, and you come out feeling much better. When you step back into the room, Gladion is still laying where you left him.

You touch his arm to let him know you’re out of the bathroom. He doesn’t even look up at you as he rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom for his own shower.

You frown. You don’t know what you did to cause this reaction in him. You were so happy just thirty minutes ago, and now you feel almost as bad as you did before Gladion found you. You thought you were getting better, but just this little thing has set you back so far.

You pull your knees up to your chest and bury your face in them, gasping quietly to hold back the tears.

“Sol?”

Fuck. You didn’t even hear Gladion get out of the shower. You pull your knees tighter against your body.

You listen as Gladion crosses the room and hear the telltale rustle of fabric and feel the bed dip as he kneels beside you. A hand lands softly on your shoulder and, even though you knew to expect it, it still startles you. You jerk your head up and find yourself almost nose to nose with Gladion.

Your eyes go wide and your face turns red and you yank away from him, scrambling back to put some space between you.

Gladion puts up both his hands in a sign of surrender.

“I’m sorry,” he says, even though you can’t think of a single thing for him to be sorry for. It’s your own damn fault for being jumpy as fuck. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” A beat. Then, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

You frown at him. How did your rolls get reversed like this?

You raise your hands to shakily sign _:What did I do?:_

“What did you… what do you mean?”

You refuse to meet his eyes, staring at your shaking hands as you sign, _:You suddenly shut yourself off from me. What did I do?:_

“Oh, Sol, it wasn’t you…” Gladion says, sounding pained, “I mean, it was but it’s not like that.”

You glare at your hands, willing them to stop shaking before signing, _:Then what was it?:_

“I just…” Gladion huffs in annoyance. “Look at me. Please.”

The pleading tone surprises you enough that you look up. Gladion is right in front of you, his hand outstretched, only inches from your face. You spare his hand only a moment of focus before sliding your eyes over to meet his. Gladion’s eyes are swimming with regret and sadness and something else that you can’t place.

You watch as his eyes flicker with uncertainty before they harden and his hand touches your face, caressing your cheek gently. The touch surprises you, but you refuse to look away; refuse to jerk away from his touch.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Gladion says gently. “I just didn’t know how to react to how I was feeling.”

You frown and tilt your head in confusion, pressing your face against his hand.

Gladion opens his mouth, then pauses, looking as though he’s searching for words. He struggles for a moment before giving you a look as if to say, ‘I don’t know what to say,’ before simply foregoing words altogether. Seconds later, your brain short circuits as Gladion presses his lips to yours.

When your brain finally reboots, your first thought is: his lips are surprisingly soft. Your second thought is that you should probably kiss him back, but you don’t know how, so you just mimic his movements.

After a long moment, Gladion pulls back. You make a soft noise of protest, but he doesn’t go far.

“You’re amazing, Sol,” Gladion says, his breath fanning over your face. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

You can’t think of anything to say to that, so you just kiss him again, grabbing his face with both hands and pressing your lips against his. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, but neither of you really cares. It’s perfect.

After what feels like hours, you finally pull away from each other, both breathing heavily and faces slightly flushed. Sometime during your kiss, you both ended up laying side by side on the bed, arms wrapped tight around each other.

You smile at Gladion, heart feeling full and giddy, and he gives you a small smile in return. Neither of you say anything. Just laying together is enough.

You fall asleep to the sound of his breathing, and you feel like you couldn’t be happier than you are in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID I NOT SAY THIS WOULD NOT BE A SLOW BURN?! Its only the second chapter and they're already kissing <3 Ah to be young and in love.
> 
> Anyways, I've got another vote for you! Its time to decide the starter pokemon of our protagonist. Since I don't like Popplio (no offense to those of you who do) and I've never played with it, I'm giving you the choice between Litten and Rowlet. I think I could do a decent job writing Litten or Rowlet mostly because I've played with both of them as my starter pokemon so I know what their attacks are. Anyways, whichever pokemon gets the most votes by next tuesday (which I guess is going to be my update day for now), will be our protagonist's main pokemon.
> 
> By the way, your comments are the best part of my day. I check my phone far more than I normally do, hoping to see more comments in my inbox and I make this really high pitched squealing noise every time someone comments something nice <3 I just... I love all of you. I don't deserve such wonderful readers <3
> 
> Speaking of comments, I'm curious; what was your favorite part of this chapter and why?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake to the sound of thunder. For a minute, you think that’s all that woke you, but then Gladion twitches violently beside you and whimpers softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT! I totally thought I wasn't gonna have this ready for you on time, but I DID IT!!
> 
> This chapter was extremely difficult for me partially because I didn't have a lot of comments this time. REMEMBER! Your comments give me life! The more comments I get, the more likely I am to finish the chapter and post sooner!
> 
> So the votes for the MC's starter pokemon are in.
> 
> Rowlett won with a whopping TWO VOTES while Litten got one.
> 
> Seriously people what happened?? Did all of you ACTUALLY ragequit because the MC has a penis??? Like WTF?
> 
> Anyways, since Christmas is literally right around the corner, I'm giving myself two weeks to complete the next chapter (I'll be really busy for the next week and a half). If I finish it before then, I may post sooner, but that depends on how many comments I receive. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody! Here, have some porn ;) (I don't write porn can you tell?)
> 
> ENJOY!

You wake to the sound of thunder. For a minute, you think that’s all that woke you, but then Gladion twitches violently beside you and whimpers softly. You sit up and look down at him; at the pained expression on his face.

_What is he dreaming of to make him look so distraught?_ you wonder before reaching out to gently shake his shoulder.

Gladion immediately jerks upright, making a strangled sound of surprise and fear. His eyes are blown wide in panic and his face is pale and sweaty.

“…Sol?” he whispers weakly after a long moment of you staring at each other.

You nod your head silently and reach out to touch his cheek. Gladion jerks away from the initial contact and you almost retract your hand before he very determinedly presses back against your touch.

“I’m okay,” he says, and you suspect it’s more of a reassurance to himself than it is to you. “It was just a bad dream.”

There’s a hundred things you would like to say to him right now, but it’s too dark to sign so you just pat his cheek comfortingly. Gladion lets out a long sigh and leans into your hand.

When he looks at you again, he’s wearing a calm expression, but his eyes are still flickering with panic.

He leans in close, breath fanning over your lips as he whispers, “I just need to forget,” before slotting his mouth over yours.

Gladion pushes you back down on the bed, shifting up on his knees so he’s hovering over you. You feel one hand slide up your leg and over your hip to slip under your shirt and, suddenly, there’s heat pooling in the pit of your stomach.

It’s all too much, too fast. You reach up one hand to push him away a little, but he grabs your wrist and pins it to the bed.

Gladion’s mouth parts from yours with an intimate sounding _smack_ , and he moves down to nibble at your neck instead.

You gasp for air, other hand teetering on the edge of pushing him away and pulling him closer. But it’s still too fast and you can’t breathe and you’re too warm and you feel like all this is something you should talk about before you go too far.

You push him away.

His reaction is instantaneous. He jerks away from you like your skin is suddenly too hot to touch and stares down at you with wide, frightened eyes. But he doesn’t look scared of you; he looks like he’s afraid of himself.

“I’m sorry!” he gasps out, stumbling a little over his words as he scrambles back to the edge of the bed.

You grab his wrist before he goes too far, fumbling a little for it in the dark and holding on tight. His skin is soft and warm and you can feel his pulse fluttering beneath your fingers.

You try to smile reassuringly at him, but you feel like it comes out shaky so you just reach for the light switch instead.

When you hit the little switch on the lamp beside the bed, the room is instantly bathed in light. Thankfully it’s not so bright that either of you have to cover your eyes, but you still wince at the sudden light.

When your eyes adjust, you look at Gladion. He’s curled up at the edge of the bed, looking every bit like a wounded animal.

You reach out with the hand not holding his wrist and gently turn his face towards yours so he can see you. Then, you hesitantly let go of his wrist.

When he doesn’t immediately bolt, you sign, _:You didn’t do anything wrong. I just needed you to slow down. It’s okay:_

He doesn’t seem to comprehend your words at first. His face is completely blank. Then, comprehension dawns on him and his eyes go wide.

“You’re not mad?” he whispers. “I almost hurt you.”

You shake your head.

_:I know you would never hurt me:_ you sign, smiling softly at him. _:You would have stopped yourself:_

Gladion looks away and mutters, “You have too much faith in me, Sol.”

You pat his face to get him to look at you again before signing, _:Have you forgotten? Having faith in people is what I’m best at:_ with a cheeky grin.

Gladion rolls his eyes a little before leaning in.

He stops before his lips touch yours though to whisper, “Is this okay?”

Now it’s your turn to roll your eyes as you reach one hand to the back of his neck and pull him forward to kiss him.

The difference is immediately noticeable. Gladion is no longer rushed and desperate. The kiss has slowed down considerably, but has lost none of the passion. Before, he shoved you down and _took_. Now, he’s no less demanding, but he’s letting you be in control.

You fall backwards onto the pillows, pulling Gladion on top of you as you go. He makes a surprised noise against your lips but quickly shifts onto his knees so he’s hovering over you again.

You feel Gladion run his tongue over your lips, asking permission instead of just taking, and you obligingly open your mouth so he can delve inside and explore. It’s wet and sloppy and you’re pretty sure you’re drooling a little, but you don’t care. Because a tongue in your mouth, running along the roof of your mouth and rubbing against your own tongue, is the best feeling.

You bring up one of your legs to hook on his hips, pulling him down on top of you. At the same time you jerk your own hips up to rub against his—because your pants have gotten annoyingly tight and instinct tells you that this is what you do next. The friction that comes from this action is delicious and makes you gasp softly into Gladion’s mouth, even as he moans into yours.

Gladion pulls back, gasping for breath as his body quivers.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he whispers. “This is what you want?”

You roll your eyes again and sign, _:I thought I was making that pretty clear:_

Gladion breathes out and says, “Okay.”

He gets off you, and you almost whine at the loss of contact, but he doesn’t go far. He rummages in his backpack for a little while before pulling out a little bottle and a condom. Somehow, seeing that makes you realize this is really happening. You’re going to have sex with him.

It’s not as scary as you thought. You feel safe with him. He would never do anything to hurt you.

Gladion climbs back on top of you, his face a mostly impassive mask, but his pupils are blown wide with desire so there’s only a little ring of green around the black.

He doesn’t do anything at first. Just leans in to kiss you again, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and massaging your tongue with his. It feels good and you can feel the heat pooling in the pit of your stomach again.

Gladion kisses down your neck and bites gently at your collarbone for a moment before latching onto your pulse point and sucking. You gasp silently and jerk your hips up against his and you can feel him smirking against your skin.

He pulls you back up into a sitting position and you’re confused for a moment before he tugs at the bottom of your shirt and orders, “Take this off.”

You quickly pull it off and drop it onto the floor. Gladion also yanks his shirt over his head and drops it in a heap next to yours.

Then, he pushes you back down on the bed and begins kissing his way down your chest and stomach. It feels good in a relaxing sort of way. But you also know where he’s going with this and you can feel your heartbeat speeding up to an alarming rate.

“Calm down, Sol,” Gladion murmurs against the skin of your belly. “There’s no need to have a panic attack.”

He looks up at you through his lashes and you can see amusement twinkling in his eyes.

_:I’m just nervous!:_ you sign. _:I’ve never done this before.:_

Gladion shifts up onto his elbows and starts undoing your pants as he says, “I have. It… wasn’t a pleasant experience.”

You frown.

_:What happened?:_

He shakes his head and answers, “There’s no need to worry about it. It was a long time ago. This won’t be anything like that.”

Gladion tugs on your pants and you lift your hips a little to help him take them off. It’s a little weird how comfortable you are with all this. Like Gladion taking your pants off is normal for you.

He drops your pants and underwear onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor before moving to unbutton his own pants. He gets off the bed to push them down over his slim hips and drop them on the floor.

And then you’re both naked.

He’s beautiful. He’s got slim muscles lining every inch of his body and you don’t think he’s got even an ounce of fat on him. He’s so skinny you can see his ribs—and that worries you a little—but he’s still gorgeous.

Gladion crawls back on top of you and kisses you soundly before whispering, “God, Sol, your beautiful.”

You giggle silently and sign, _:Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you:_

He snorts and leans in to kiss you again, slow and sensual now. You slip one hand into his hair and tug gently at the strands caught between your fingers. Gladion moans into your mouth.

He pushes your legs apart and settles between them, one hand trailing down your stomach to massage gently at your hip.

Gladion grabs the tiny bottle that had rolled towards you and settled against your leg and squirts a generous amount of the contents onto his fingers. He then slips his hand between your legs and rubs gently at your entrance.

It feels weird in a good way as he presses one finger inside you. Your muscles contract at the feeling of something foreign, but it doesn’t really hurt. After a short time of wriggling that one finger around, a second one joins it. This time it burns a little and you gasp softly at the slight pain.

Gladion shushes you and kisses lovingly at your stomach.

He stretches you gently before adding a third finger. This time the pain makes tears prickle at the corners of your eyes and if you could, you would have cried out.

You’re thankful that he doesn’t say anything or stop. He acknowledges your pain with another soft kiss to your stomach, but keeps moving his fingers in a steady rhythm.

It doesn’t hurt so bad after a little while, the pain burning away to pleasure. You wish you could tell him to stop, to just get on with it, but you can’t say a word so you just gasp and writhe on the bed.

Eventually he does stop and pull his fingers out. You make a soft unhappy noise at the sudden sensation of emptiness but Gladion just pats your hip and rolls the condom on before positioning himself against you.

“Are you ready?” he asks.

You just nod silently and rock your hips against him.

He presses in gently and you gasp at the slight pain mixed with pleasure. It feels amazing, but burns going in. When he’s all the way in, Gladion stills and breathes out heavily. He flicks his hair out of his eyes and looks down at you.

“Doing alright?” he asks.

You grin at him and reach up to hook both arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. You kiss him for a while before getting impatient with the stillness and grind your hips up against his.

Gladion moans, but thankfully gets the message. Without breaking your kiss, he pulls out halfway before rocking back in, setting a slow and steady rhythm.

You wrap your legs around his waist, using your feet to jerk him hard against you every time he pushes in.

Suddenly, he shifts his position just a little and hits a spot inside you that makes you see stars. You are almost embarrassed at the high-pitched whining noise that you make.

Gladion grins at you and does it again, and there’s the noise again. You almost want him to stop, but it feels amazing and you never want it to stop. He leans down to kiss your neck and keeps grinding against that one spot that makes your vision go fuzzy.

You slide a hand into his hair, gripping it tight and pulling hard. He groans loudly against your neck and speeds up his thrusts.

Soon your thoughts have dissolved into thoughtless babbling, your vocabulary reduced to crude words like ‘fuck’. Your body is too hot and every sensation is too fierce and you can feel the end coming too soon.

Gladion hits that spot again and suddenly your vision goes completely white and your entire body shudders.

When you come back to earth, Gladion is still laying on top of you, arms wrapped tightly around your body and shuddering in the aftermath of his own orgasm.

His breath is hot against your neck and there’s a slick wetness between your legs that you didn’t even notice in the heat of the moment. You feel just a little disgusting but your body has gone limp and unresponsive and you don’t really want to move yet anyways.

Gladion finally pulls out of you—you wince at the feeling because your body is too sensitive—and rolls off of you. He pulls of the condom and ties it off quickly before throwing it in the trash can beside your bed.

He rolls onto his side and reaches one hand out to stroke the side of your face. You sigh contently.

“You okay?” he asks.

You nod and smile at him, feeling weightless and floaty.

Gladion shifts so he can kiss you before pulling your limp body against his to cuddle. You wish you could reciprocate, but your body is still unresponsive—wait, you think you got a toe wiggle that time. You give up and just settle against him.

Gladion’s breathing steadily evens out and you are only coherent for a few moments longer before slipping off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID THE SEXY TIMES!!! Told you this wouldn't be a slow burn.
> 
> I have a feeling this chapter wasn't very good, but I guess you can be the judge of that. Did I write the porn well? I've never written smut before so I am genuinely curious.
> 
> What was your favorite part about this chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 See you in two weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the lifeblood of authors, so if you liked this, DROP ME A COMMENT PLEASE! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
